


I Got You (Babe)

by 3cheers12years



Series: Dribs and Drabbles [3]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Intended female reader, Not Beta Read, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11155839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "A lot of your favourite moments with Dan include you on your back and Dan holding himself above you.Now, take your mind out of the gutter."





	I Got You (Babe)

A lot of your favourite moments with Dan include you on your back and Dan holding himself above you.

Now, take your mind out of the gutter.

As teenagers, it was to be as a result of foolish frolicking. Him leaning close to you as you sat with him on a park bench, a playful grin slapped on his face as he whispered "I'm gonna get you."

Your immediate reaction would be to squeal and jump up, setting off at a sprint across the open field of grass. He'd give you a few seconds head start before following after you, smile wide and his mop of dark hair billowing in the wind. You were unable to contain your laughter, not sure if its out of nervousness of being caught by him or excitement. His own melodic laughter followed you.

Your tactic was to weave. His was to just plain lengthen his stride, long legs quickly and easily catching up to you, making you scream as he catches you around the waist and pulls you to the ground. He does, however, make sure you land carefully. He would lay you flat on your back and prop himself above you, palms flat either side of your shoulders, his legs knelt between yours and an eyebrow raised.

"I got you."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is I Got You, Babe - Sonny Bono & Cher (i think???)
> 
> Im still on mobile, laptop is going off tomorrow (!!!), so my end notes wont be their usual.
> 
> Im considering making this a dumb little drabble series of settings like this, but I feel it might get a little repetitive. Let me know what you think, maybe???


End file.
